Irrungen
by Kieksie
Summary: Etwas ist fürchterlich schief gelaufen, als Draco mit Harrys Hilfe versuchte seine Frau und seine Kinder aus den Fängen seines halb wahnsinnigen Vaters zu befreien. Nichts ist mehr, wie es war oder wie es hätte sein sollen - doch es kommt noch schlimmer
1. I Kapitel

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, Schauplätze etc. sind Eigentum der jeweiligen rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Die Originalcharaktere und Originalhandlung sind Eigentum des Autors. Der Autor ist in keiner Weise mit den Besitzern, Erschaffern oder Produzenten irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden. Vorsätzliche Verstöße gegen das Urheberrecht sind nicht beabsichtigt.

* * *

1. Kapitel -_ London – Highgate, 05. Oktober 2003_

Die Sonne erhob sich langsam im Osten über den kargen, blattlosen Kronen der Bäume des Waterlow Parks und hüllte die Welt ganz allmählich in einen goldenen Schleier von Licht und Wärme. Flirrende Lichtflecken tanzten über den dicht bemoosten Boden und vertrieben das kalte Zwielicht der Dämmerung. Die Stadt schlief noch, nur das leise Rauschen eines Fahrzeugs war zu hören, dass die Swain's Lane hinab fuhr. Irgendwo sang eine Elster ihr Morgenlied und der Gärtner machte sich verschlafen an sein Tagwerk. Sein Rechen kratzte hart über die Oberfläche der Feldsteine, mit denen man vor mehr als hundertfünfzig Jahren die Wege gepflastert hatte. Er schien den Mann kaum wahrzunehmen, der allein und stumm auf einer steinernen Bank saß. Und doch war es nicht, als wollte der betagte Mann in seinen beigen Hosen und dem dicken Wollpullover den anderen nicht sehen, der sich in seinem schwarzen Mantel so deutlich von dem verblassten Grün des Parks und dem schmutzigen Weiß der Statuen ausnahm. Nein, es schien mehr, als sei der Gärtner den Anblick des Mannes auf seiner Bank zu so früher Stunde einfach zu sehr gewöhnt. Schweigend rechte er das bunte Herbstlaub zu Füßen des anderen zusammen und sagte kein Wort. Es war nun fast ein Jahr, dass er den Mann jeden Morgen auf dieser Bank sitzen fand – nie hatte er ein Wort an ihn gerichtet oder den Gruß des Gärtners erwidert. Und so ging er auch an diesem Morgen im Herbst an dem Mann vorüber, stumm und ohne ihn anzusehen.

Der raue Stein unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich kalt und feucht an, als er die Hand fest um die staubige Kante der Bank legte. Er sah den Rechen zu seinen Füßen nach dem Laub fassen und den Schatten des Gärtners, der wie jeden Morgen stumm an ihm vorüber ging. Die Sonne fiel durch die Kronen der Bäume und das Geäst der Sträucher und wärmte sein blasses Gesicht. Er wandte sich ab, denn er wollte nicht, dass der Fremde, der ihm doch schon so vertraut schien, die Tränen sah, die sich als winzige Tropfen in seinen Wimpern gefangen hatten. So saß er da, die Lider fest verschlossen, das Kreuz gebeugt, mit steifen Gliedern und versuchte nachzudenken - und tat es doch nicht. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, einen Gedanken, der sich nicht um sie drehte. Der nicht klang wie sie, aussah wie sie, sich anfühlte wie sie. Manches Mal in den vergangenen zwölf Monaten hatte er sogar geglaubt sie riechen, sie schmecken zu können. Doch er wusste, es war seine Erinnerung, die ihm zum Narren hielt. Nicht mehr.

Das trostlose Geräusch des Rechens wurde leiser und leiser, als der Gärtner sich immer weiter entfernte. Müde, antriebslos stand Draco von der kalten Bank auf und trat einen Schritt auf die Statur zu, der er, wie an jedem Morgen, gegenübergesessen hatte. Sein klarer, blauer Blick fiel auf die Frauengestalt hinab, die schlafend auf einem Kissen gebettet im Moos lag. Die Tränen waren fort und sein Gesicht so glatt wie jenes der Frau zu seinen Füßen. Doch war sein Antlitz kühl und leer und das ihre aber so warm, so echt, als müsse sie jeden Augenblick aus ihrem süß Schlaf erwachen, damit sie ihm von ihren Träumen erzählen könnte. Doch sie würde nie wieder aufwachen, ihn nie wieder ansehen und nie wieder von ihren Träumen erzählen.

Langsam wandte er sich um und der Obelisk, der die Statur der jungen Frau überragte und sie zu bewachten schien warf seinen Schatten vorauf auf Dracos Weg, als er langsam in Richtung des großen Tores ging, das ihn wieder hinaus auf die Swain's Lane führen würde. Er wandte sich nicht noch einmal um. Er warf keinen Blick zurück auf die Frau oder das Monument, das über ihr thronte, darauf die Inschrift zu lesen war:

Die Erde mag dich verbergen, doch mein Herz sieht dich immer.

In Memoriam

**Furia Severa Malfoy**

**geb. Snape**

*** 13. September 1981 † 5. Oktober 2002**

_Lebewohl_

_Lebe wohl, und seis auf immer,  
Seis auf immer, lebe wohl!  
Doch, Versöhnungslose, nimmer  
Dir mein Herze zürnen soll._

_Könnt ich öffnen dir dies Herze,  
Wo dein Haupt oft angeschmiegt  
Jene süße Ruh gefunden,  
Die dich nie in Schlaf mehr wiegt._

_Könntest du durchschaun dies Herze  
Und sein innerstes Gefühl,  
Dann erst sähst du: es so grausam  
Fortzustoßen war zu viel._

_Alle meine Fehltritt kennst du,  
All mein Wahnsinn fremd dir blieb;  
All mein Hoffen, wo du gehn magst,  
Welkt, - doch gehts mit dir, mein Lieb._

_Lebe wohl! Ich bin geschleudert  
Fort von allen Lieben mein,  
Herzkrank, einsam und zermalmet, -  
Tödlicher kann Tod nicht sein._

_[Georg Gordon Noel Lord Byron]_

* * *

AN: Diese Fanfiction ist als Vorsetzung zu meiner Geschichte "Vom Hass" angelegt. Dies findet in der Kurzbeschreibung und eingangs keine Erwähnung, da ich grundsätzlich denke, dass die Kenntnis der ersten Geschichte nicht zwingend erforderlich ist - es hilft jedoch, um besseren Zugang zu dieser Geschichte zu erhalten. Wer diese Geschichte lesen möchte und wem die Muße fehlt, die erste zu lesen, der kann bei mir per Mail eine Zusammenfassung erfragen.

Für all jene, die die erste Geschichte kennen und nun furchtbar schockiert oder verwirrt sind, sei gesagt. dass bereits das nächste Kapitel sehr viel mehr Klarheit in die Sache bringen wird. Nach dem dritten Kapitel wissen wie dann endlich alle, worum es eigentlich geht.

In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, dass Euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat, auch wenn es etwas "entrückt" scheint. Aber - und das dürft ihr glauben oder nicht - besonders, wenn es Euch nicht gefallen hat, würde ich mich über ein Kommentar freuen. Ihr wisst doch, mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen ;-) und Kritik ist noch immer die beste Nahrung auf den Pfaden des "sich Besserns".

Liebe Grüße,

Kieksie


	2. II Kapitel

2. Kapitel - _London – Highgate 2003_

Die Turmuhr von St. Michael's kündete mit drei donnernd tönenden Klängen die volle Stunde und riss Draco unsanft aus seinem dunklen Traum. Erschrocken und bebend setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. Schwer atmend hob und senkte sich die nackte Brust, als er laut und tief die trockene Luft in seine Lungen sog. Mit einem langen Seufzen schob er die Bettdecke von den Beinen, schwank die Füße aus dem Bett und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände, während seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ruhten. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass feiner Schweiß auf seiner Stirn perlte. Fahrig wischte er mit der Handfläche die dünnen Tropfen fort und blickte aus dem Fenster, vor dem, in das grelle Licht des vollen Mondes getaucht, die Nacht lag. Stumm und schweigend. Wie jene Statur, wie jener düstere Moment, von denen er eben noch geträumt hatte.

Der bittere Geschmack des Todes lag noch immer faulig auf seiner Zunge, als er sich umdrehte und erstaunt feststellte, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. Seine Finger griffen fest in den weichen Stoff der Decke und zogen sie beiseite, als könne das dünne Laken tatsächlich verbergen, wonach sein Auge so sehnlichst Ausschau hielt. Nichts, das Bett blieb leer. Verwirrt starrte er auf die verwaisten Laken und suchte sich in Gedanken verzweifelt zu versichern, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Sie war nicht tot, sie lebte. Sie hatte gelitten und die Nachwirkungen des Gifts, das sein Vater ihr eingeflößt hatte, hatten sie noch lange gequält, doch sie lebte. Er spürte ihre Haut noch auf der seinen, die sanfte Berührung, als er ihre Wange streichelte, bevor sie einschlief. Sie war nicht tot, sie lebte. Es war ein Traum gewesen, grausam und kalt wie sonst nur die Wirklichkeit sein konnte und doch nur ein Traum.

Von Angst getrieben stand er auf. Seine noch müden Beine trugen ihn kaum und seine Stimme klang sonderbar dünn, da er ihren Namen rief. Schwach trat das Wort über seine Lippen, so leise und flüchtig, als wäre es nicht wirklich, als wäre all dies nur ein Traum. Verwirrt trat er um das Bett herum und riss die Türen des großen des Schranks auf. Doch es war nichts als finstere Leere, die ihm entgegen blickte. Nichts lag oder hing in diesem Schrank, nichts war, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und auch, als er die zweite Schranktür aufriss änderte sich an dem trostlosen Bild der Verlassenheit und Leere nichts.

Schweigend verharrte er kurz vor der gähnend schwarzen Leere des Schranks, dann stürzte er aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur. Das Zimmer seines Sohnes Corvus lag dem Schlafzimmer am nächsten, doch als er die Tür aufstieß, offenbarte sich ihm die gleiche elende Leere, wie zuvor. Nichts erinnerte noch daran, dass hier einmal ein Kind gelebt und gespielt hatte. Es gab kein Bett, keinen Schrank, keinen Stuhl, kein achtlos liegengelassenes und vergessenes Spielzeug auf dem Boden. Verzweifelt rang Draco nach Luft, als er die Tür des Zimmers seiner Tochter Mira öffnete. Unendlich langsam drückte seine schweißnasse Hand die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür auf. Vorsichtig spähte er durch halb zusammengekniffene Lider an der Tür vorbei und alle Hoffnung begann zu schwinden. Nichts – das Zimmer war leer.

Angsterfüllt lief er zur Treppe und stürzte die Stufen hinab, immer drei auf einmal nehmend. Wieder rief er ihren Namen, doch wieder war ihm, als würde keine lebende Seele außer ihm den schwachen, halbtoten Ruf hören. Dunkelheit umfing ihn, als er in die kleine Eingangshalle kam. Durch die schmalen Scheiben neben der Eingangstür fielen winzige Rechtecke auf den hellen Schiffboden, doch er ignorierte das Lichterspiel des Mondes, lief in die Küche, fand auch diese verlassen und ging mit wankendem Schritt ins Wohnzimmer. Nichts, nur alles verzehrende Stille und schmerzvolles Schweigen. Über die Polstermöbel waren weiße Laken geworfen und neben dem Kamin lag kein Holz. Mit bangen Schritten durchmaß er das Zimmer. Die nackten Fenster blickten auf den dunklen Garten hinaus, das Fehlen der alten, schweren Brokatvorhänge überraschte ihn nicht mehr und er merkte kaum noch, dass seine bloßen Füße auf den kalten Holzboden traten. Man hatte die Teppiche ebenso entfernt, wie die Bilder von den Wänden, nur die Kaminuhr stand noch immer an ihrem Platz. Stumm blickte sie vom Kaminsims herab, als Draco näher kam. Erschöpft stützte er die Hände gegen den granitenen Sims und ließ den Kopf zwischen die Schultern fallen. Gequält presste er die Lider aufeinander, bis Sterne vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. Er hielt die Luft an und zählte bis zehn, da erst wurde ihm die Vollkommenheit der Stille um ihn herum bewusst. Verzweifelte lauschte er in die Dunkelheit und hörte nichts, nur das Rauschen des eigenen Blutes in den Ohren. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu der Uhr auf. Kein Ticken, nicht das geringste, leiseste Klicken war von ihr zu hören. Behutsam hob er sie von dem Stein und musterte sie, sie musste stehen geblieben sein. Er klopfte ein paar Mal gegen den hölzernen Kasten und als er die Uhr wieder auf den Kamin zurückstellte, fiel sein Blick durch eines der hohen Fenster auf den Garten, in dem eine niedrige Linde stand. Wie gebannt trat er auf die klare Scheibe zu und beobachtet die kahlen Zweige des Baums. Noch immer gefangen in der Totenstille des Hauses sah und hörte er nichts. Kein Lufthauch, kein Windstoß schien die Welt in Bewegung zu versetzen und die Zweige des Baumes verharrten so still und starr, als habe man sie aus Eisen gegossen.

Dann hielt ihn nichts mehr. Er lief aus dem Wohnzimmer, den Flur hinab und riss ohne jedes Zögern die Eingangstür auf. Der St. Anne's Close lag vor ihm, so vertraut und unverändert, als sei er nie weg gewesen, als sei nie etwas geschehen. Schwer atmend lief er den gepflasterten Weg zur Straße hinab. Er trug nichts, als eine dünne Schlafanzughose. Seine nackten Füße traten schmerzend auf den rauen Stein, da gelangte er an das Gartentor und wollte einen Moment innehalten, doch dann stieß er es auf, trat hindurch und blickte plötzlich auf die Eingangstür des Hauses, dass er soeben verlassen hatte. Verwirrt starrte er auf die dunkle Holztür, die noch offenstand und sich nicht rührte. Langsam wandte er sich um und sah wieder die vertraute, gleiche Straße wie vorher. Beherzt trat er noch einmal durch das Gartentor und fand sich sogleich wieder auf dem schmalen Weg, der zu seinem Haus hin führte, nicht jedoch auf der Straße. Was vorher nur Angst und Verwirrung gewesen war, wuchs nun zur Panik heran und drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er vergrub die Hände in den wirren Haaren, drehte sich schwer atmend auf den Versen im Kreis und fand doch keinen Ausweg. Gehetzt tanzte sein Blick zwischen dem Haus und der unerreichbaren Straße. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht!


	3. III Kapitel

3. Kapitel - _London_ - _Highgate 6. Oktober 2003_

Ihre Augen waren dunkel und feucht von den Tränen, als sie ihr Gesicht in dem kalten Laken vergrub, das sie in Händen hatte. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und sog den staubig trockenen Geruch des Stoffs ein. Dann wischte sie die Tränen von den Wangen und warf das Laken wieder über das seit langem verwaiste Bett. Sie blickte ein letztes Mal zurück, ehe sie die Tür ins Schloss zog und den Flur hinab ging. In ihren Ohren hallten noch immer die Worte wieder, die Augustus Pye erst an diesem Morgen an sie gerichtet hatte. Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Beine waren müde und schwer. Viel zu lang war dieser Tag gewesen, viel zu schwer wog die Erkenntnis auf ihren Schultern, die kaum ein paar Stunden alt war.

So lange schon waren ihre Tage einsam und leer und doch hatte sie sich kaum je so verlassen gefühlt, wie in jenem Augenblick, als die Worte des Heilers ganz allmählich in ihren Verstand gesickert waren und die Einsicht mit sich brachten, dass sie fortan allein sein würde und bar jeder Hoffnung. Sie erreichte mit bleiernem Schritt den Treppenabsatz und ließ sich auf die unterste Stufe fallen. All die Kraft und Stärke, um die sie in den letzten Monaten, Wochen und Tagen verzweifelt gerungen hatte, wich plötzlich einer drückend schweren Erschöpfung. Sie schloss die Augen und sah sich wieder in dem sterilen Arztzimmer sitzen, einem nicht mehr ganz jungen Augustus Pye gegenüber, dessen umwölkter doch ehrlicher Blick sie als Vorbote der düsteren Wahrheit empfangen hatte.

„Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr!", waren seine ersten Worte gewesen, als Ria sich in dem ledernen Stuhl vor seinem Arbeitstisch niedergelassen hatte. Seine raue, trocken Stimme schwebte heiser über den Tisch und jeder Funken der Zuversicht war aus seinen Worten gewichen, die in den letzten Monaten noch schwach darin zu finden gewesen war. Ria wusste, er hatte weder hart noch herzlos sein wollen – Augustus Pye war kein hartherziger Mann, doch er hatte mehr Gräuel gesehen und mehr Leid erlebt, als ein Menschenleben ertragen konnte. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte unzählige Opfer gefordert und einen düsteren Schleier auf das Schicksal all jener gelegt, die überlebt hatten. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit fielen weit und je mehr man danach trachtete, sie abzuschütteln, umso gnadenloser jagten sie einen und verfolgten die Verzweifelten bis in ihre Träume. Auch Ria kannte diese Träume und sie hatte lang schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, die Narben auf ihrer Seele könnten eines Tages aufhören zu schmerzen.

Schweigend sah sie Augustus Pye an, unwillig anzunehmen, was er ihr soeben gesagt hatte. Es kostete sie Kraft und Überwindung dem Blick des Heilers standzuhalten. Mühevoll zwang sie die Tränen nieder, sie wollte nicht weinen und sie würde es nicht. Zu oft schon hatte sie vor dem Leben, all den Kümmernissen und Schlägen, das es ihr zugedacht hatte, kapituliert. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht aufgeben, dieses Mal würde sie sich dem Schicksal erst beugen, wenn der letzte Herzschlag verklungen war – gleich ob es der ihre oder Dracos sein würde.

Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie schlang die Finger ineinander und presste die schmalen Glieder so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte. Es half nichts. Angst und Verzweiflung wollten nicht von ihr lassen und ein Beben erfasste ihren Körper, ließ sie zittern und schaudern, als hätte eine eisige Böe Augustus Pye Worte zu ihr hinüber getragen. Der Heiler musterte sie aus offenen, ehrlichen Augen. Sorge lag ebenso in seinem Blick wie Mitleid. Er sog hörbar die Luft ein und setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, als Ria ihm zuvor kam.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte sie, die Stimme so schwach, dass Augustus sie kaum vernommen hatte. Der Heiler neigte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn und stütze die Ellenbogen auf die glatt polierte Tischplatte.

„Sie sagten, er würde zurückfinden", setzte Ria fort, während Augustus sie schweigend reden ließ. „Sie waren es, der mir Hoffnung gegeben hat und nicht glauben wollte, dass Draco nie mehr aus den Untiefen seines Unterbewusstseins zurück an die Oberfläche kehren würde, als jeder andere ihn bereits aufgegeben hatte." Mühevoll rang sie die Worte über ihre blutleeren Lippen. Ihr war unendlich kalt und das Zittern wollte nicht aufhören. Wut und Verzweiflung rangen in ihr. Sie wollte Augustus Pye anschreien und konnte es doch nicht. Die Worte quälten sich aus ihrer Kehle empor und was ein Schrei hätte sein sollen, war nicht mehr als ein erstickter Laut. „Er sei auf dem Wege der Besserung, das waren ihre Worte. Sie haben es mir gezeigt, ich habe gesehen, wie sein Gehirn auf die Reize reagierte. Wie können sie-"

„So einfach ist es nicht", fiel ihr Augustus ins Wort. „Der Avada Kedavra-Fluch ist ein Todesfluch, er ist nicht umkehrbar. Es gibt nichts und niemanden auf dieser Welt, der die Stärke oder Macht besäße, an einem einmal ausgesprochenen Todesfluch etwas zu ändern. Man kann ihn weder lösen noch ungeschehen machen. Und auch, wenn ein Avada Kedavra-Fluch verunglückt und er das Opfer nicht tötet, so kann er verheerenden Schaden anrichten. Einen Schaden, der wohlmöglich schlimmer ist als der Tod – so schlimm, dass Sterben für den Betroffenen Erlösung bedeutet."

Ria presste die Handballen auf die Lider und kämpfte erbittert gegen die Tränen. All das hatte Augustus ihr ein dutzendmal erklärt. Zu oft hatte er versucht ihrer Hoffnung mit der Wahrheit Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie wollte es nicht mehr hören. So durfte es nicht enden - niemals. Helle Lichter flackerten vor ihren Augen, als sie sich an jenen Abend erinnerte, als ein aus Askaban entflohener Lucius Malfoy sie gefangen gehalten hatte, um sie schließlich mit dem Trunk der Agrippina zu vergiften. Rache hatte den geschlagenen Todesser getrieben, die Rache an dem einzigen Sohn, der ihn nach dem Krieg verraten hatte. So hatte er Ria gezwungen das Gift zu trinken und hatte es in seiner perfiden Rachelust mit ihr getrunken, als stoße er mit seiner geliebten Schwiegertochter auf eine glückliche, erfüllte Zukunft an. Lucius hatte sich gelabt an der Hoffnung und Zuversicht Rias, er könne vor ihr sterben. Doch mit jedem Becher schwand ihr Mut mehr und mehr und als Draco und Harry sie am Ende doch fanden, war sie mehr tot als lebendig gewesen. Sie sah noch, wie Lucius fiel, doch dann hatte Nebel sie umfangen. Sie sah nicht und sie hörte nicht, wie Blaise, erwacht aus einem Stupor-Zauber, das Zimmer betreten hatte. Jener ehemalige Slytherin, der einst Dracos Freund gewesen war und schließlich sein Mörder wurde.

Es war Harry gewesen, der Draco vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte und versuchte den Todesfluch abzuwehren. Der Fluch zersprang und löste sich in tausende winziger grüner Scherben, die in der Luft vergingen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben - bis auf eine. Sie traf Draco in die Brust und bohrte sich tief in sein Fleisch. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und als es wieder zu schlagen begann, war Draco noch immer am Leben und war doch nicht länger Teil dieser Welt.

„Das Bewusstsein ist keine Lampe, die man nur an und ausschalten kann", Augustus Worte fuhren in ihre Gedanken und holten sie in das kalte Arztzimmer zurück. „Es kann glimmen und flackern oder strahlend hell leuchten. Doch wenn das Licht einmal gänzlich erloschen ist, so können wir es nicht mehr zum glühen bringen." Der Heiler griff nach Rias Händen und zog sie von ihrem Gesicht. „Sehen sie mich an Mrs Malfoy. Ich weiß, ich habe ihnen Hoffnung gemacht, als ich die Ergebnisse der Reiz-Versuche sah. Doch es war falsch von mir zu glauben, dieses kurze Aufbäumen einer sterbenden Flamme sei Grund und Anlass Anzunehmen, ihr Mann könne sein Bewusstsein wohlmöglich wieder erlangen." Er räusperte sich, ließ Rias Hände los und streckte das Kreuz durch. „Ich habe die Ergebnisse wieder und wieder geprüft und mit meinen Kollegen gewälzt. Was wir gesehen haben war nicht das Aufglimmen eines starken Geistes, der sein Weg zurück in die Wirklichkeit sucht."

Ria schluckte den Zorn hinunter und starrte Augustus Pye aus schmalen Augen an. „Was war es dann?", fragte sie. Für einen Moment schien es, als wollte ihr der Heiler eine Antwort schuldig bleiben, doch dann holte er tief Luft und antwortete: „Angst! Es ist die Angst, die jedes lebende Wesen verspürt, wenn naht, was sich nicht mehr ändern lässt."

Stumm blickte Ria über den Tisch. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre kalte, zitternde Wange hinab. Augustus musste es nicht mehr aussprechen, sie hatte es längst verstanden und doch bohrten sich die letzten Worte des Heilers in ihr Herz, gleich unzähliger glühender Nadelspitzen. „Er stirbt, Mrs Malfoy und es ist die Angst vor dem nahenden Tod, die ihn quält – doch es gibt nichts, das wir noch für ihn tun können!"

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es bereits Abend geworden. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen fiel durch die kleinen Scheiben neben der Haustür und zeichnete ein grelles Muster heller Flecken auf den Boden. Sie hörte den Herbstwind vor dem Haus an den Kronen der Bäume zerren und mühevoll erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nur gekommen war, um die letzten Sachen aus dem Haus zu holen, ehe sie es verkaufen würde.

Sie wischte sich über das kühle Gesicht, als wollte sie die Trauer fortwischen. Mutlos stand sie von der Stufe auf, strich ihren Rock glatt und ging in die Küche. Zielstrebig lief sie ans Fenster und nahm eine Vase von der Fensterbank. Sie wollte sich umwenden, als sie im Augenwinkel etwas glitzern sah. Achtlos stellte sie die Vase auf den Küchentisch und trat näher an die Spüle. Es waren nur ein paar Tropfen Wasser, die am Boden der stählernen Spüle glänzten und doch ließen sie Ria stutzen. Sie strich mit zwei Findern unter dem Wasserhahn entlang. Als sie mit dem Daumen über ihre Fingerkuppen fuhr, stellte sie fest, dass sie feucht waren, obwohl der Hahn nicht tropfte – er hatte nie getropft und seit Tagen konnte ihn keiner benutzt haben.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und beschloss, morgen den Klempner ins Haus zu schicken. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims war alles, was in diesem Zimmer noch von ihrem einstigen Leben im St. Annas Close zeugte. Sie nahm die Uhr, die einmal ihrem Vater gehört hatte, von dem kalten Stein herunter und klemmte sie unter ihren Arm. Ohne einen letzten Blick lief sie den Flur hinauf zur Tür. Das kalte Metall der Klinke berührte ihre Haut und ihr wurde noch einmal bewusst, dass sie dieses Haus heute zum letzten Mal verlassen würde. Doch sie wandte sich nicht um. Energisch riss sie die Tür auf und war verschwunden.


	4. IV Kapitel

4. Kapitel - _London_ - _Westminster 7. Oktober 2003 (Zaubereiministerium; 3. Stock; Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen)_

Verwirrt zog Draco die Finger zurück, als die Hitze seine Haut verbrannte. Er blickte auf den Schreibtisch herab und fand eine heiße, dampfende Tasse Kaffee zwischen seinen Händen. Die trübe schwarze Flüssigkeit anstarrend, als wäre sie soeben aus dem nichts aufgetaucht, schob er die Tasse von sich und sein Blick fiel auf das gerahmte Foto, das auf der Kante des Schreibtischs stand. Ein ziehender Schmerz zuckte in seiner Brust und brachte mit einem Schlag die Erinnerung zurück. Es war kein Traum gewesen, es war noch immer Wirklichkeit.

Abwesend ließ er die Tasse los, nahm das Bild zur Hand und wischte mit dem Daumen über das staubige Glas. Die Erkenntnis fraß sich in seinen Geist wie Salzsäure durch Metall. Sie würde nicht zurückkehren und ihm blieb nichts, als die stummen Erinnerungen und die ohnmächtige Verzweiflung. Seiner Finger umschlossenen so fest den Rahmen, dass sich das Relief des Holzes in die fahle Haut seiner klammen Hände drückte und wirre Muster hinterließ.

Er erinnerte sich. War ihm eben noch dieser Raum, der Ort so unwirklich erschienen, wie ein böser Traum, so vertraut waren sie ihm jetzt. Er schloss die Augen und sah den alten Gärtner Jones schweigend an ihm vorübergehen und er hörte das raue Scharben des Rechens über den kargen Boden, auf den schon so viele Tränen der Trauer und des Leids niedergegangen waren. Ihm blieb nichts von ihr, als dieses Bild auf seinem Tisch und der Statur auf ihrem Grab. Die bittere Erkenntnis schürte seinen Zorn, als er die Lider fest aufeinander presste und die Tränen nieder rang. Er war nicht länger er selbst und er zweifelte, ob er je zu sich würde zurückfinden können. Der Ärger breitete sich in ihm aus, wie ein verschüttetes Glas Wein auf einem Teppich – unaufhaltsam und alles verderbend. Seine Finger zitterten, als er das Bild mit eisernem Griff umklammerte. Das Holz drückte sich hart gegen seine Finger und plötzlich gab der Rahmen nach und das Glas zerbarst.

Das herbe Krachen des brechenden Glases riss ihn aus seiner Betäubung. Er öffnete bebend die Augen und blickte auf die Scherben in seinen Händen hinab. Die scharfen Kanten des Glases hatten die Kuppe seines Daumes zerschnitten, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Ein dünner Film blassroten Blutes bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Risse und färbte das Bild, das dahinter lag.

Draco sog hörbar die Luft ein und erschrak, als eine Hand plötzlich nach dem gesprungenen Rahmen griff und ihn auf den Tisch legte. Verwirrt sah er auf und erkannte Harry, der ohne ein Wort Dracos blutender Hand in seine nahm und die Spitze des Zauberstabes auf den Schnitt presste. „Episkey!" murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und die Wunde war verschwunden.

Draco fuhr unwillkürlich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kuppe seines Daumens und verrieb das feuchtglänzende Blut zwischen den Fingern. Er ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, als dieser sich einen Stuhl zurechtrückte und sich neben Draco setzte. Harry lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, während er Draco fest in die Augen sah.

„Du musst sie endlich loslassen Draco", begann Harry ohne Umschweife und zeigte auf das Bild. Jeder Muskel in Darcos Leib spannte sich an, als er unwillkürlich dem Handzeichen des anderen mit dem Blick folgte und seine Augen auf das Antlitz fielen, das hinter den blutbefleckten Scherben kaum mehr auszumachen war. „Ich habe mit deinem Abteilungsleiter, Jacob Brownlow, gesprochen Draco", fuhr Harry fort und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel mit beiden Daumen. „So kann es nicht weiter gehen! Ich kann dich nicht ewig decken."

Ein tiefer, abwehrender Laut entfuhr Dracos Kehle, als er in die Höhe fuhr schoss und sich von Harry abwandte. „Hör auf Potter!" zischte er und seine Brust hob und senkte sich, als er sich schwer atmend mit der Rechten an der Wand abstützte und aus dem Fenster starrte, hinter dem ein unwirkliches Abendrot den Himmel färbte. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob es in jenem London, der wirklichen Welt über ihren Köpfen nun gerade nicht vielleicht regnete, doch dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry. „Im bin dankbar für alles, was du für mich getan hast, seit-", er stockte und rang sichtlich nach Worten. Wie giftige Galle würgte er jede Silbe hervor und glaubte, sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen. „Seit Rias Tod", fügte er hinzu. „Aber es ändert die Wahrheit nicht. Die Wirklichkeit lässt sich mit noch so viel Zauberei und gutem Willen nicht verkehren – wir waren nie Freunde und werden nie welche sein. Also tu nicht so, als wäre es anders und versuch nicht mir ins Gewissen zu reden, nur weil du glaubst, es Ria schuldig zu sein." Harry musterte ihn skeptisch und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Was ist mit deinen Kindern?" fragte er und stand seinerseits auf.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", zischte Draco. Ein dunkler Schatten lag auf seinen eiskalten Augen.

Harry schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und wippte auf den Fersen. „Ich weiß, dass man dich Mia und Corvus seit Wochen nicht hat sehen lassen Draco. Das Ministerium glaubt nicht, dass du dich um sie kümmern könntest – du schaffst es kaum, für dich selbst zu sorgen." Zornig fraß sich Dracos Blick in Harrys. „Ich habe nie viel von dir gehalten Draco und es so auszudrücken ist im Grunde maßlos untertrieben. Doch deine Kinder brauchen dich, jetzt mehr denn je und du lässt sie im Stich." Er griff nach der Lehne des Stuhls, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte und schob ihn wieder beiseite. „Um ehrlich zu sein, es überrascht mich nicht. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Liebe zu deinen Kindern groß genug wäre, um dir und ihnen über diesen Verlust hinweg zu helfen. Es war zu erwarten, dass dein ichbefangenes Selbst sich in seinem eigenen Leid suhlen würde."

Mit einem langen Schritt war Draco bei Harry und wollte ihn am Kragen packen, doch Harry wich vor ihm zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. Seine grünen Augen loderten, als er auf Draco zuging und ihm die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die Brust setzte. Das dünne Holz bohrte sich hart in Dracos Fleisch, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz und stemmte sich dem anderen entgegen. „Nur zu Draco", sagte Harry, die Stimme ein dumpfes, halblautes Donnern. „Gib mir einen Grund!" Langsam neigte er den Kopf vor. „Gib mir einen Grund und du bist die längste Zeit im Ministerium angestellt gewesen. Ich bin es leid, für dich einzutreten und gerade zu stehen, während du deine Arbeit nicht machst und deinem Schmerz nachhängst. Du wirst Mia und Corvus nie wieder sehen und es wird besser für sie sein, zu vergessen, dass es dich je gegeben hat." Langsam zog er die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab zurück und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. Er war gut einen halben Kopf kleiner als Draco und doch hatte der Slytherin das Gefühl, Harry blicke auf ihn hinab.

„Wach endlich auf Draco", sagte Harry mit kräftiger Stimme. „Du hast Ria verloren, doch noch-", er stockte. Für einen Moment schien er seine Worte genau abzuwägen und musterte Dracos zornige Züge. „Es wartet noch immer ein Leben auf dich." Seufzend rieb er sich den Nacken und wandte sich zur Tür. „Wirf es nicht weg!" Er stand im Türrahmen, die Klinke in der Hand. Ein letztes Mal sah er Draco ins Gesicht. „Ria hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Enttäusche sie nicht im Tod noch mehr, als du es im Leben bereits getan hast." Dann war er verschwunden.

Am ganzen Leib bebend starrte Draco ihm hinterher. Seine Hände zitterten und kalter Schweiß perlte auf seiner aschfahlen Stirn. Der Zorn und die Wut lagen bleiern auf seinem Herzen, das so heftig in seiner Brust schlug, dass es schmerzte. Er ertrug es nur schwer sich den Worten eines anderen zu beugen und er ertrug es noch viel weniger, zugeben zu müssen, wie sehr ihn ausgerechnet Harrys Worte getroffen hatten – denn ein jedes war wahr. Er hatte noch immer etwas zu verlieren, auch wenn die Ohnmacht, die ihn seit Rias Tod gefangen hielt, zu ersticken drohte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen wankte, er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Das zerschlagene Bild starrte zurück, ein Bündel blutverschmierter Scherben, die unter sich eine Erinnerung bargen, die ewig nur noch Erinnerung sein konnte – nie wieder mehr! Das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und er spürte und hörte, wie das Schicksal sich auf seine Schultern setzte und ihn hämisch schallend auslachte.

Der Zorn umfasste mit eiserner Klammer sein Herz und mit einer wütenden Bewegung riss er den Arm hoch und fegte den kaputten Rahmen vom Tisch, der mit einem lächerlich dumpfen Laut an die Wand schlug und in Einzelteilen auf den Boden hinab fiel, wo er stumm liegen blieb. Dann war alles still.

_(St. Mungo; 4. OG; Janus-Thickery Station für Langzeitpatienten mit irreversiblen Fluchschäden)_

Ria lief den Flur hinab. Einmal mehr stellte sie fest, dass es in einem Zauberer-Krankenhaus nichts so roch, wie es ein Muggle gemeinhin von einem Krankenhaus erwartet hätte und doch roch es für sie nach Krankheit, Tod und Verzweiflung. Sie blieb vor der Tür des Zimmers, in dem Draco lag, stehen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen und aus dem Innern vernahm sie ein schmerzliches Schluchzen und Jammern, das ihr in Mark und Bein fuhr und ihr die Kehle schnürte.

„Es tut mir so leid Mrs Thorburn." Die helle Stimme von Miriam Strout schwebte auf den Flur hinaus und Ria schluckte. Langsam hob sie den Arm und schob die Tür weiter auf. Als sie den Raum betrat, erkannte sie Anna Thorburn, die auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß, in dem ihr Mann lag und das Gesicht in den nicht mehr ganz jungen Händen vergraben hatte. Sie Stationsschwerster stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an eines der vielen Fläschchen, die über dem Kopfende von Bryan Thorburns Bett schwebten. Als Mrs Strout Ria entdeckte, schenkte sie ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab in ihrem hellen Kittel verschwinden und ging auf die Tür zu, in der Ria noch immer stand, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Mit einem seufzen blieb die Schwester neben ihr stehen und blickte über die Schulter zu Mrs Thorburn. „Er stirbt", flüsterte sie Ria zu. „Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, doch das Gift wollte sich nicht aufhalten lassen, es hat heute früh sein Herz erreicht."

„Wie lange hat er noch?", fragte Ria und blickte zu Mr Thorburn. Er lag wie schlafend da, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet, als müsse man nur einmal kräftig an seiner Schulter rütteln, um ihn wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurückzuholen. Selbst in seinem Krankenbett, umgeben von allerlei Apparaturen und umschwirrt von den Zaubertränken, die man ihm verabreichte, um das Gift, das sich langsam von der Wunde am Bein durch seinen Körper ausbreitet, aufzuhalten, sah er noch immer aus wie ein Bär von einem Mann. Mit seinen breiten Schultern und dem kräftigen Kreuz erweckte er den Eindruck, als könne nichts ihm so leicht etwas anhaben und doch war das, was ihn nun tötete, so winzig, das keiner es sah. Denn es zerfraß ihn von innen und nicht einmal Magie vermochte es zu bändigen.

Ria schloss für einen Moment die Augen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Bryan Thorburn war ein Tränkemeister im Dienste des Ministeriums gewesen und von einer Schnabelseeschlange gebissen worden, als das Tier einen seiner Lehrlinge anfallen wollte, nachdem die Schlange dessen Stupor-Zauber entwichen war. Er hatte zwei halbwüchsige Söhne und eine wundervolle Frau, die an den Wochenenden auf einem Markt in Highgate selbstgekochte Marmelade verkaufte. Das Schicksal war nicht gerecht, wenn es einen Mann wie Bryan Thornburn forderte und Menschen wie Anna, deren Welt mit ihrem Mann begann und die vermutlich auch mit ihm enden würde, allein zurückließ. Ein halbes Jahr lang hatte Bryan Thornburn gekämpft und schließlich doch verloren.

„Ein paar Tage", sagte Miriam Strout, „vielleicht eine Woche." Sie verkniff den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie und schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. „Andere wären schon lang an dem Gift gestorben. Er ist so stark und doch konnte ihn seine Kraft nicht retten." Die Hände in den Taschen ihres Kittels vergraben trat sie auf den Flur hinaus und sagte im Gehen: „Das hasse ich am meisten an meiner Arbeit. Wer hier her kommt, ist dem Tode immer näher, als dem Leben. Doch Mr Thorburn hätte es wirklich schaffen können. Trotzdem ist er unseren Händen entglitten. Was nützt uns all unsere Magie, unser Wissen und unsere Fähigkeiten, wenn alles, was wir am Ende ausrichten konnten, war, sein Leiden zu verlängern." Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und Ria glaubte, Tränen in ihren hellgrauen Augen glänzen zu sehen. Dann war die Stationsschwester verschwunden.

Einen Atemzug lang sah Ria ihr nach. Schließlich aber schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat ins Zimmer. Mrs Thorburn blickte nicht auf. Ihr schluchzen war nur noch ein leises Weinen und ohne sie anzusprechen trat Ria auf die andere Seite des Vorhangs, der die einzigen beiden Betten im Zimmer voneinander trennte und blickte auf Draco hinab. Auch er lag da, als würde er schlafen, jedoch weniger friedlich und ruhig. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und erweckten den Eindruck, als hielte er sie angestrengt zusammen gekniffen. Seine Mundwinkel waren herabgesunken und seine Haut aschfahl, fast grau. Das helle Haar klebte auf seiner Stirn und jeden einzelnen Tag, den Ria St. Mungo betreten hatte und an sein Bett gekommen war, hatte sie für einen winzigen Moment geglaubt, es sei der Tag gekommen, an dem sie sein Haar beiseite strich, seine Stirn küsste und ihn aus seinem nicht enden wollenden Alptraum endlich weckte.

Mit müden Gliedern ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett sinken und sah ihn stumm an. Es war erst gestern gewesen, dass Augustus Pye ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nichts mehr für ihren Mann tun könnte und doch schien ihr dieser Moment unendlich fern – unwirklich, zu grausam und gnadenlos, um wahr zu sein. Doch sie wusste, es war die Wahrheit und sie konnte sie weder mit Flehen oder Betteln noch mit Magie aufhalten. Sie wusste nicht, welche Gewissheit schwerer auf ihr lastete, die Tatsache, dass er sterben würde, oder jene, dass sie nichts daran ändern konnte. Beides drohte sie innerlich zu verbrennen. Die Angst ihn zu verlieren lähmte ihre Gedanken und ihre Machtlosigkeit schürte ihren Groll gegen die Welt und das Schicksal, der mit jedem Tag wuchs.

Die Tränen rannen heiß über ihr Gesicht und fielen in ihre noch immer bebenden Hände, die sie steif im Schoß hielt, während sie verzweifelt versuchte nicht laut aufzuschreien und ihren Zorn hinauszubrüllen. So lang hatte sie an ihm und seiner Liebe zu ihr gezweifelt und beides schließlich verraten. In ihrer Erinnerung sah Ria ihn immer wieder vor sich, an jenem Tag in St. Annas Close, als sie auf den Treppenstufen des Hauses saß, dass er für seine Familie kaufen wollte und um eine Chance flehte, um einen Aufschub rang. Heut wusste sie, dass sie ihm diese Frist nicht allein der Kinder wegen gewährt hatte. Sie hatte ihn einmal geliebt und allein Widerständen zum Trotz diese Liebe nie vollkommen aufgegeben, so sehr sie ihn auch versucht hatte zu hassen. Verzweifelt ballte sie die steifen Finger zu Fäusten und wiegte sich auf ihrem Stuhl vor und zurück. Es war, als hätte das Schicksal ihn ihr ein weiteres Mal entrissen. Doch dieses Mal blieb keine stumme Hoffnung zurück, dieses Mal würde es keinen Aufschub geben.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand das Zimmer betrat. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse fortzuwischen, als Harry um den Vorhang trat und sie ansah. Seine Augen waren so voll Mitleid und ehrlichem Kummer, dass sie es nicht ertrug seinen Blick zu erwidern. „Was tust du hier?", fragte sie ihn, nur um etwas zu sagen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf den sterbenden Draco herab.

Harry kam zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Hermine hat es mir gesagt", begann er. „Es tut mir so leid Ria." Sie schloss die Augen und spürte erneut die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. „Tut es das?", fragte sie mit wutgetränkter Stimme. „Du bist in all den Jahren nicht müde geworden mir zu sagen, dass er nicht gut für mich war, nie gut für mich sein würde." Sie schob seine Hand fort und stand auf. „Es mag nicht die Art und Weise sein, die du dir erdacht hast und doch bleibt das Ergebnis das Gleiche. Er wird weit fort sein – fort von mir und fort von seinen Kindern. Erfüllt es dich nicht mit Genugtuung zu wissen, dass der Todesser in ihm am Ende doch noch seine gerechte Strafe bekommen hat?"

Sie wusste, dass sie Harry Unrecht tat und konnte doch nicht die Worte zurückhalten, die sich gallebitter über ihre Lippen bahnten. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich lasten, als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, um ihre Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen. Eine Ewigkeit lang sagte er nichts, doch dann kam er zu ihr und nahm sie schweigend in den Arm. Etwas zerbrach in Ria, sie krallte ihre Hände in den dünnen Stoff Harrys Jacke, barg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und brach in ein qualvolles Jammern aus. Ihre Tränen durchnässten den Stoff seiner Jacke, als er sie einfach nur festhielt.

Schließlich jedoch löste er sich von ihr und blickte ihr in das nasse, rote Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren glasig und der Blick trüb. Alles tat ihr weh und sie fürchtete, das Zittern, das ihre Hände gepackt hatte, würde nie wieder aufhören. „Du musst ihn loslassen", sagte Harry. „Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun und er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du in deiner Trauer über ihn am Ende selbst ertrinkst."

Ria schluchzte und hielt ihre linke Hand fest mit der rechten umschlossen, als sie sich zwang ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick schmerzte noch immer und wieder waren es Wut und Verzweiflung, die sich in ihrem Innern ausbreiteten, wie Forstblumen, die in einer kalten Winternacht an einer Glasscheibe wuchsen. "Ich kann nicht", stammelte sie. „Er hat so lang um mich gekämpft Harry. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach aufgeben – ich kann nicht aufhören um ihn zu kämpfen, bis sein Herz tatsächlich aufhört zu schlagen. Ich bin es ihm schuldig Harry. Ich kann ihn nicht noch einmal verraten."

Mit beiden Händen wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen und rang mühevoll das Schluchzen nieder. Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, als sie Harry noch einmal ansah. Es verwirrte sie, dass der junge Mann, den sie immer als so stark und mutig erlebt hatte, so wehr- und sprachlos ob ihrer Trauer war. Er erwiderte stumm ihr Lächeln und hielt sie nicht auf, als sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ging.

_(London Tube – District Line – Irgendwo zwischen Westminster und Nottinghill Gate)_

Das stete Rattern des fahrenden Zugs in seinen Gleisen beruhigt Ria. Müde lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Scheibe und späte in das schwarze Nichts des Tunnels hinaus. Sie hätte apparieren können oder auch das Flohnetz nehmen, doch es war die Zeit für sich allein, die sie gewinnen wollte, als sie in die Untergrundbahn gestiegen war. Sie dachte an Harrys Worte, die sie nicht los lassen wollten und musste sich fragen, ob er Recht hatte. Vielleicht wär es besser, sie würde Abschied von Draco nehmen und ihn gehen lassen. Sie nahm den Gedanken zur Hand und wandte ihn hin und her, doch sie war so erschöpft und ihr Geist so taub, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich fassen konnte.

Der Zug fuhr in den nächsten Bahnhof ein und das grell flackernde Licht der Neoröhren stach in ihre Augen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Tür, die sich mit einem leisen Surren öffnete und ihr Blick blieb an einem der Plakate auf dem Bahnsteig hängen. Es war eines jener Kunstprojekte, die sie schon so oft gesehen hatte und so oft doch nicht. Am oberen Rand war es mit „Handlungsanweisung" überschreiben und darunter war in einer einfachen Handschrift zu lesen: „Ertrage nicht dein Schicksal, besiege es!". Verwirrt starrte sie auf die schwarzen Lettern und etwas regte sich in ihr. Einen Herzschlaglang glaubte sie, die Worte schon einmal gehört zu haben, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Dann schlossen die Türen wieder und der Zug verschwand in die undurchdringliche Finsternis des Tunnels.


	5. V Kapitel

5. Kapitel - _London_ - _Highgate 7. Oktober 2003_

Draco fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen fest an die Kante des Tischs. Er atmete schwer. Seine Lungen brannten, als sei er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen, sein Herz raste und hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen. Fahrig griff er sich in die Stirn. Kalter Schweiß netzte seine Finger und er starrte auf seine zitternde Hand, der Blick irr und voll Angst, als sei sie nicht die seine. Er drehte und wendete beide Hände, prüfte die Handflächen und die Kuppe seines Daumes. Nichts, kein Schnitt und auch kein Abdruck des Musters, das in seinem Traum der Holzrahmen hinterlassen hatte. Tief holte er Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es schien nie genug Luft zu sein, die er mit einem Atemzug in seine Lungen sog.

Schwer schluckte er. Seine Kehle war trocken, der Rachen rau, während er heftig nach Atem rang und sich die Erinnerung mit eisig kaltem Griff um seinen Hals legte und zupackte. Er riss an dem Kragen seines Shirts und versuchte den Stoff von der Haut fortzuziehen, doch es half nichts. Die Furcht beherrschte ihn und wollte nicht wieder von ihm lassen. Erneut versuchte er zu schlucken, doch sein Mund fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm Sand zu essen gegeben und seine Zunge war schwer wie Blei. Wasser, er musste unbedingt etwas trinken.

Sein Blick irrte durch den Raum. Erst jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, dass er in der Küche des St. Annas Closes saß und er erinnerte sich an den abscheulichen Moment, da er erkannt hatte, dass er das Haus nicht verlassen konnte. Er wandte den Kopf, um aus dem Küchenfenster zu sehen. Es war noch immer Nacht. Die Straßenlaternen und ein unnatürlich heller Mond tauchten alles um ihn her in ein fahles Zwielicht, das seine Augen nur mit Mühe durchdrangen und doch hatte er den Eindruck alles erkennen zu können, wenngleich weder in der Küche noch im angrenzenden Flur Licht brannte. Die Welt vor dem Fenster schien noch immer zu Eis erstarrt. Kein Luftzug regte sich in den Bäumen und Sträuchern der Gärten, kein Laut war zu hören – alles war totenstill.

Wieder packte er nach der Tischkante und stieß sich mit einem heftigen Stoß vom Tisch ab. Die Beine seines Stuhls scharten hart über den Boden, doch das Geräusch drang so dumpf und unwirklich zu ihm hinauf, das es ihn schaudern ließ. Erschrocken fuhr er von seinem Stuhl hoch und stieß dabei mit den Oberschenkeln an den Tisch. Er sah, wie dieser führ einen Moment unter dem Stoß wackelte und ehe er wirklich begriff, was geschah, griff er nach der kristallenen Vase, die auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, ohne dass er sie entdeckt hätte. Das Gefäß entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel mit der Kante voran trügerisch langsam auf die Fliesen der Küche. Ein Riss zuckte von dem gezackten Rand des schweren Bleikristalls bis zum Boden der Vase, dann zersprang sie in tausende winziger Scherben, die stumm zu Boden rieselten. Für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblicks fühlte Draco sich an das lautlose Fallen des Schnees erinnert, der sich mit sanftem Schweigen auf Rias Haare und ihren Umhang setzte, während sie zusammengekauert auf einem der Türme Hogwarts saß. Doch so rasch diese Erinnerung gekommen war, so plötzlich war sie wieder vorüber und er blickte angespannt auf die Scherben herab. Er dachte an den zerbrochenen Bilderrahmen in seinem Traum. Aber war es denn ein Traum gewesen? War dies hier real? Oder waren das, was er für seine Träume hielt, die Realität und der Schmerz und der Kummer über den Verlust, den er nicht überwinden wollte, hockte schon längst faulig und eitrig in seinem Geist und trieb ihn in eine Welt, in der nichts wirklich war, er aber auch nichts wahrhaft empfinden konnte? Nicht einmal der grelle Laut einer zerspringenden Vase drang schmerzend an sein Ohr. Unwillkürlich fasste er sich mit der Hand auf die Brust und tastete nach seinem Herzen, das noch immer viel zu schnell schlug – doch es schlug und er spürte es. Alles, seinen Herzschlag, seinen schweren Atem nahm er überdeutlich wahr. Am deutlichsten aber war der Durst, der ihn fast wahnsinnig zu machen schien.

Er suchte mit seinem Blick das Spülbecken unterhalb des Fensters und stürzte hinüber. Seine Linke klammerte sich mit eisernen Griff an die Kante des Beckens, während er den Hahn aufdrehte und gierig trank. Er trank und trank, doch das schale Gefühl wollte nicht weichen, stattdessen schmeckte jeder Schluck nach Benzin und brannte in seiner Kehle. Hustend würgte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Der widerwertige Geschmack haftete auf seiner Zunge und der Durst quälte ihn noch immer. Er presste die Handballen auf die Augen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Ein toter, geräuschloser Schrei, der im Nichts verhalte, da niemand ihn hörte – außer Draco selbst und der Schrei hallte so schrill in seinem Kopf wieder, dass er seine Ohren zum Klingeln brachte. Er bebte am ganzen Leib, doch niemand war hier, um ihn zu halten oder gar nur zu hören. Niemand sah ihn oder konnte ihn spüren.

Doch so sehr ihn auch die Angst der Einsamkeit ergriffen hatte, so sehr ihn der Durst und das Brennen der Kehle marterten, so war all dies doch besser, als der Schmerz, das Leid und die Ohnmacht, die ihn in seinen Träumen überkamen. Draco umklammerte mit den Händen seine Schultern, als wollte er sich warm halten. Grausam war das hier und jetzt, doch noch entsetzlicher erschien ihm eine Welt, in der er mit der düsteren Gewissheit leben musste, dass seine Frau tot war. Gestorben, weil sie seinen Namen trug. Ermordet, durch die Hand seines Vaters, weil sein Sohn die falsche Frau geliebt hatte. Nichts konnte so erbarmungslos sein, wie eine Realität ohne Ria, in der er über den Schmerz ob ihres Verlustes fast verging und nicht einmal genug Kraft hatte, um sich um seine Kinder zu kümmern.

Die Totenstille des St. Annas Closes, das menschenleere, einsame Haus, dass er nicht verlassen konnte, waren für seinen Geist, seinen Verstand kaum zu ertragen und doch schwor er sich, er würde nicht wieder einschlafen – er würde nicht wieder träumen und nicht noch einmal am Grab seiner Frau stehen und mit tränennassen Augen den Engel betrachten, der ihr Antlitz trug und der doch bis in alle Ewigkeit tot dort liegen würde – ungerührt, nichts als kalter Stein, in den man eine Erinnerung gebannt hatte, die ihn ewig jagen würde.

Er versuchte den gräulichen Geschmack hinunterzuschlucken und fragte sich, ob er wohl tot sei oder ob tatsächlich sein kranker, geschundener Geist diese Spiel mit ihm trieb, als er plötzlich glaubt eine Poltern zu hören. Erstarrt horchte Draco in die Stille. Da war es wieder. Ein gedämpfter Schlag, wie von einem Schritt auf der Treppe. Gepackt von Hoffnung und Verzweiflung gleichermaßen, rannte er aus der Küche in den Flur und stürzte auf die Treppe zu. Mit ausladenden Schritten sprang er die Treppe hinauf, doch als er an der obersten Stufe anlangte, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er lauschte den schmalen Flur des oberen Stocks hinunter, doch er hörte nichts. Kein Licht brannte und das winzige, runde Fenster am Ende des Flurs ließ gerade so viel Helligkeit hinein, dass er den schmalen Gang ausmachen konnte. Dort war niemand und war wohl auch nie jemand gewesen. Er wandte sich um und hielt sich wankend am Handlauf fest, als wieder ein Geräusch an seine Ohren und in seinen Geist drang. Doch dieses Mal klang es wie ein leises, unterdrücktes Schluchzen.

Er rannte die Treppe so rasch wieder hinunter, wie er sie hinaufgesprungen war und stürzte in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und gab lautlos unter dem Druck seiner Hand nach, als er sie aufstieß. Nichts, auch hier. Die Polstermöbel waren noch immer mit weißen Laken verhängt, der Kamin war kalt und vor dem Fenster stand unbewegt die kleine Linde. Zorn und Wut gesellten sich zu seiner Angst, als Draco mit langsamen Schritten in den Raum hineintrat und die Stille und die Einsamkeit in seinen Geist sickerten – zäh und unnachgiebig und sie hinterließen nichts als giftige Galle und bitteren Zorn, der die Verzweiflung und die Angst betäubte.

Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und warf den Kopf zurück. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die Wand über dem Kamin, an der die Bilder, die einmal dort gehangen hatten, ihre schattigen Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Er wischte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen und hielt plötzlich inne. Langsam richtet er den Blick auf den Kaminsims und stand aus dem Sessel auf. Nichts, der Sims war leer, doch auf dem Staub, der sich in einem dünnen Film auf den grauen Stein gelegt hatte, war deutlich noch der Abdruck der Uhr zu erkennen, die hier einmal gestanden hatte – und die dort noch gestanden hatte, als er das erste Mal in der toten Einsamkeit dieses Hauses erwacht war. Seine Finger fuhren über die trügerische Spur und verwischten den feinen Staub. Die Uhr war hier gewesen, zuckte es durch seinen Geist. Er war nicht allein, sagte er sich. Ein Zittern schüttelte seinen Körper, als er sich rücklings wieder in einen der Sessel fallen ließ. Er war nicht allein, wiederholte sein Verstand wieder und wieder, während er seine bleiernen Glieder ausstreckte. Die Müdigkeit fiel plötzlich auf ihn herab, wie eine warme, wollende Decke und hüllte ihn. „Nicht einschlafen", dachte er, „ich bin nicht allein!" Dann fielen seine Lider zu.

* * *

_(London – Kensington (Linden Gardens) 8. Oktober 2003)_

Die Wohnung war winzig und doch wusste Ria, dass es nicht die Enge der Räume war, die ihr so schwer auf der Seele lastete und sie zu erdrücken drohte. Sie saß auf dem Boden neben dem brennenden Kamin und beobachtete Mira, die bäuchlings auf den Dielen lag und malte. Corvus saß in dem kleinen Erker, der auf die Straße hinausblickte und sah dem Regen zu, der in kräftigen Böen vom Wind immer wieder gegen die Scheibe getrieben wurde. In der Ferne zuckte ein Blitz über den nächtlichen Himmel und erhellte kurz das spärlich beleuchtete Zimmer. Ein tiefes Grollen rollte über die Stadt hinweg, als der Donner seinem grellen Boten folgte.

Mira zuckte kurz, doch Ria legte ihre Hand auf die des kleinen Mädchens und lächelte sie beruhigend an. Alles an diesem Abend war so banal, so alltäglich, dass es sie schmerzte. Selbst das Gewitter erschien ihr absurd normal. Dies war London, es war Herbst und ein Gewitter so wahrscheinlich, wie der Wechsel der Gezeiten - es mochte überraschend kommen und doch gehörte es zu dieser Stadt und der Jahreszeit, wie Big Ben und der Tower. Tage, Abende und Nächte wie dieser würden noch unzählige auf sie warten, sie würden schön sein oder langweilig. An einigen würden die Kinder vielleicht streiten, sie würde mit ihnen schimpfen und sie würden sich wieder vertragen. Und durch all diese Tage und Abende würde sie dabei zusehen, wie ihre Kinder größer wurden, wie sie wuchsen und endlich alt genug würden, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie würde sehen, wie sie erwachsen wurden, sich verliebten und vielleicht einmal selbst Kinder bekämen. Doch sie würde all das allein erleben. Draco würde nicht da sein, um mit ihr zu lächeln oder zu weinen. Er würde nicht da sein, um ihr ein Stück der Last von den Schultern zu nehmen und er würde nicht da sein, um sie zu halten, wenn sie selbst nicht weiter wusste.

Sie wischte die Träne fort, die sich aus ihrem Auge gestohlen hatte, ehe die Kinder sie sehen konnten. Langsam stand sie auf, die erschöpften Glieder bleischwer. Ein pochender Schmerz hämmerte leise, doch stetig an ihre Schläfen. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie stützte sich mit einer Hand am Kamin ab, da sie glaubte, ihr würden die Beine versagen. Mit gequälter Mine unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen und rang die Tränen nieder. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr immer und immer wieder, dass es weitergehen würde. All diese Jahre lagen noch vor ihr und sie würden voll von Leben sein, auch wenn sie um diesen einen Menschen, von dem sie nicht lassen wollte, beraubt wäre. Sie wusste, dass sie irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen würde und dass es Lachen und Freude jenseits dieses grausamen Hier und Jetzt gab. Doch Ria wollte sich nicht damit abfinden.

Gedankenverloren griff sie nach dem Kettenanhänger um ihren Hals. Der grüne Stein fühlte sich warm und glatt in ihren Fingern an, als sie ihn zitternd umklammerte. Sie presste die Augenlider fest aufeinander und biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihre Wut, ihren Zorn und ihren Schmerz nicht hinauszuschreien. Alles in ihr verlangte danach, dass sie ihrem Kummer freien Lauf ließ und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als laut schreien und weinen zu können, um die Angst loszulassen, die sie innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten, als sie tief Luft holte und ihre Finger rutschten über den rauen, warmen Stein des Kaminsims, während sie sich krümmte und jeden Muskel im Körper anspannte, um dem Verlangen in ihr nicht nachgeben zu müssen.

Seltsam glatt war das Holz im Gegensatz zum Stein des Kamins, als sie gegen die Kaminuhr stieß und die Augen öffnete. Die Uhr tickte leise und sie hörte das Uhrwerk sanft surren. „Zeit", dachte sie und sah im Geiste ihren Vater, der an seinem Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber saß und kaum von seinen Pergamenten zu ihr aufblickte. „Sie flieht uns nicht. Für jenen, der sie zu nutzen weiß, wird sie stets im richtigen Tempo vergehen." Ria glaubte laut und deutlich seine Stimme zu hören, als sie nach der Uhr griff und sie fest mit beiden Händen umklammerte. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein, jener Moment vor so vielen Jahren, als sie in aller Heimlichkeit in einer winzigen Kirche direkten oberhalb der Klippen von St. Cyrus dem Mann das Jawort gegeben hatte, den sie stets geglaubt hatte aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen und nun nicht gehen lassen wollte.

Der Tag war regnerisch gewesen, doch sie spürte noch die warme Abendsonne auf ihrer Haut, als sie am Rand der Steilküste gestanden und auf das offene Meer hinaus geblickt hatte. Und sie spürte ihren Vater, der neben sie trat und sie für einen kaum enden wollenden Moment einfach nur angesehen hatte. An jenem Tag hatte sie selbst die Würmer im Sand um ihre Freiheit beneidet – eine Freiheit, um die sie sich beraubt und betrogen gefühlt hatte. Nicht nur von Draco allein, vor allem durch ihren Vater, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie den Vater ihres ungeborenen Sohnes heiratete.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst mein Kind", brach ihr Vater schließlich das Schweigen. Er war ein Stück an sie herangetreten und sie hatte für den Moment eines Wimpernschlages die Wärme seiner Hand an ihrer Schulter gespürt. Doch schließlich hatte er es nicht gewagt sein einziges Kind in den Arm zu nehmen. Stattdessen war er wieder zurückgewichen und hatte gesagt: „Ich habe nicht dein Schicksal für dich gewählt Furia. Ich habe dir den Weg gezeigt, von dem ich glaube, dass er der richtige für dich ist – du weißt es nur noch nicht. Mache nicht die gleichen Fehler wie deine Mutter und laufe nicht davon. Schlage nicht nach der Hand, die dir gereicht wird. Das Schicksal mag nicht immer gut zu dir sein, doch es ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Es ist an dir, ob du die Tage und das Leid stumm erträgst und darin ertrinkst oder ob du dich deinem Schicksal stellst und es besiegst. Das Leben nimmt dir nichts, dass es dir nicht zuvor gegeben hat. Doch ob du es kampflos aufgibst – das liegt an dir allen!"

Ria starrte noch immer auf die Kaminuhr und in ihren Ohren hallte das Knirschen seiner Schritte auf dem Kiesboden wieder, als ihr Vater zu der kleinen Kirche zurückging und sie allein gelassen hatte. „Vater", stammelte sie mit zitternden Lippen. Ihr wurde eiskalt und einmal mehr glaubte sie an diesem Abend, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Doch dann ließ sie die Kaminuhr je los und lief in den kleinen Flur. Sie hörte Corvus Stimme, die erschrocken nach ihr rief. „Es ist alles gut", antwortete sie über ihre Schulter hinweg und starrte an die Decke des schmalen Raumes, in deren Mitte die Luke zum Dachboden war. „Es ist alles gut", sagte sie wieder, doch schien es ihr, als spreche sie zu sich selbst. „Alles ist gut!" Ihre Augen blickten sich kurz um, doch als sie nicht fanden, was sie suchten, streckte sie sich und griff mit einem Sprung nach der Öse, mit der man die Luke öffnen konnte. Lautlos rutschte die Klappe aus dem Schließmechanismus, als sie das kalte Metall zu fassen bekam und mit Schwung und einem lauten Schlag fiel die Klappe nach unten und die Treppe rutschte herab. Die Luke hatte Ria hart an der Schulter getroffen, als sie herunterkam, doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz. Sie stieg die morsche Treppe hinauf und zog an der Kette für das Deckenlicht. Die alte Lampe flackerte und gab nur wenig Helligkeit ab. Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, doch ihren Zauberstab zu holen, aber sie konnte nicht länger warten.

Während ihre Augen sich allmählich an das Zwielicht gewöhnten, stolperte sie voran. Vor einigen Umzugskartons, die sie ans äußerste Ende des niedrigen Dachbodens geräumt hatte, blieb sie stehen und begann einen nach dem anderen aufzureißen und etwas darin zu suchen.

„Mum", hörte sie Corvus von unten hinauf rufen. Wieder zerrte sie ungeduldig an einem Karton und warf den Inhalt achtlos auf den Boden, während sie voll Ungeduld und Verzweiflung suchte. Dann hielt sie inne, sank langsam auf die Knie und griff auf den Boden des offenen Kartons, der vor ihr stand. „Mum", rief Corvus erneut, „ist alles in Ordnung?" Er war die Treppe hinaufgekommen und lugte über den staubigen Rand des Bodens.

„Es ist alles gut, Corvus", sagte sie, die Stimme ungewöhnlich fest. Sie hatte ihm noch immer den Rücken zugedreht und er sah nicht das Lächeln, das über das Gesicht seiner Mutter glitt. Ihre blassen Finger umklammerten etwas und das Zittern, das sie bis eben noch geschüttelt hatte, begann nachzulassen. „Jetzt wird alles gut!"


End file.
